ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Invisible Guy
This is the second episode of Shade 10: Evolutions (Rebooted). News in Space *The Galactic War between Methanosians and Floraunas rages on. *Weirdos are still attacking ENCEPHALONUS VII *When there's trouble, you know who to call! *I've decided to become random! 2nd December 3012 "YES!" Osirius shouted as he grabbed/pinched the beaker full of toxic material. I am pretty sure that something is going to be terribly wrong. Of course, when the leading scientist guy brings a vial of supernaturally dangerous liquid, the rest of the team gets transformed into animals or whatnot. I asked "Are we going to be transformed into animals or whatnot?" "No, invisibility" he replied. "That's even worse" He angrily glared as he went off to show the invisibility stuff to the others. I am betting that something is definitely going to be wrong. "It is going to be wrong" said Arcina. I asked "What?" "You are going to be invisible" she said with glee in her voice. "Right, what did you say again?" "Nothing" I rolled my eyes and tried to fix the ship. Yesterday, we had a fight with the Brainiac and Co. and today, I can't fix the ship right!!!! "Is the tachyon meter okay" I shouted out hoping someone would reply. And they did not. Great, now I feel like an idiot. Suddenly, I felt an evil presence in the spaceship. It touched me. I jumped back in fear until Osirius appeared behind me. "What the?" I said "Using the invisibility paint stuff?" "Yes!" Osirius said "It's even better than that which Azmuth made" Suddenly, he splashed a can full of invisible ink in my face. Suddenly, it dripped down on my body until it began to disappear along with my body. "What did you do?" I shouted. Suddenly, I felt a feel like a breeze. It was not a kind of feel that you would feel if you had a can of invisible ink on your body. Arcina said "Shade has faded away." "Arcina!!!!!" I shouted. "Sorry. can't see you!" "Right. Osirius transform.me.back.to.normal.NOW!!!!" Osirius grumbling started deactivate the optical molecular machine-thing. Suddenly, the machine started steaming and soon shattered like a glass ballerina when it hit the ground. "What happened?" Upto floated into the room and asked. "Well, the machine got busted so Shade won't be able to return back to his 'visible form' for a few hours?" "He had disappeared" "Stop with the puns" I said "Let's just find a way to fix the ship and me" The others began to work while I am stuck in this form. I managed to help them as a mechanical bug which I found out an hour ago. I managed to repair glitches. Suddenly, the ship began to rumble. Upto and Calliste rushed outside to see what was happening. This can't be good. Little did I know, I was in the middle of an evil raid by bandits. The day is perfect!!!!! "Bandits" Upto shouted as he tried to zap them. I ran out of the ship to fight. I have to save the day isn't it? I transformed into a sheep-centaur thing. I created a ball of pscyhic energy and blasted it at the bandit which caused him to fall asleep. Since they can't see me, I got the upperhand. Two more bandits were killed by Upto and Calliste. Upto created whips of lightning which paralyzed the first. Calliste used her powers to paralyze the second. I ran inside to see what was going on. Still in the sheep thing, I managed to create a blast of pink psychic energy which I managed to control the opponent. However, the bandits grabbed the others. Calliste kicked the bandits away and grabbed him. The man wiped the blood of his chin. "Feisty..eh" he said. The man swooped in and tried to attack only to be stopped by Nemesis. She kicked him and thew him. "We better leave this!" Calliste shouted. Arcina began to stomping the machine hoping it to recharge. "We just need six more minutes!!!" Arcina shouted. I blasted a sleep wave which caused some to fall asleep. "Shade?" Upto asked. I shouted "Hello, I am right here!!! That is the problem with being invisible! Curse you, Osirius. Osirius?" Suddenly, the ship began to move but it dropped to the ground again. I used my psychic powers to cause a plate to hit a bandit. Soon, more bandits appeared. "Darn...." I shouted as more attacked my friends. Bellum shouted "Attack the invisble guy, not us!!!!" "...Bellum.." I murmured until the bandits found my location. Suddenly, the bandits jumped away from us and left the ship. I found it a little off. "Something is a little bit...off here" Arcina muttered. Calliste said "They must have found something and went away with it" "Can you make me VISIBLE NOW!!!!!" I shouted at them. Upto frowned "Geez, hold your attitude" I groaned. My body has been invisble now for a few hours. Suddenly, I realized something. Arcina stopped talking about the ship flying. It was not on air. I checked the altimeter, the ship is still on the ground. "Where's Arcina?" I asked Bellum, who yelped. "You frightened me!" Bellum said. "Just listen to me" I said "We are not in space, the altimeter says we are on the ground." "The bandits must have took it when they entered the ship" "Took what?" I asked. "The ship's generator, it's gone. Now, there's no way to generate enough energy to lift us into space. We probably need about 160,000,000 dynes" "Finally, you are being smart!" I shouted. "It's because of your dis-'Appearance'" "Please stop the invisibility puns" "IT's the HURRICANE OF PUNS!!!!!" "Right..." "This is leading nowhere" Nemesis said "We have get out of this planet before someone kills us" "Where exactly are we?" Arcina asked. "Ask the brainiac" Nemesis replied. "Osirius!" Bellum shouted. "Oh..yes.. The problem is that we do not have any thing to use as a telescope" "Let's make one!" Calliste said. Bellum said "I know what we are going to do today!" "You just stole that from a certain TV show" I told him. "Really?" "I don't really mind" "Okay" ---- "Hey, Xaciserp" the Spatiodite said, typing "I found those pesky brats" "We'll punch them until they break into million pieces" the Geochelone Aerio said balling his ...fins. "Now, now..we should--" Xaciserp said. "DESTROY!!!!!" the others yelled as the ship began to rock back and forth. ---- "What's that in the sky?" Nemesis asked as she pointed the dot in the sky as it rocked back and forth. "Let's make a wish" Bellum shouted. "It's not a comet, it's a spaceship" Calliste explained to Bellum. "Oh...." Bellum said. "Hello, let's just get back to transforming me back to normal" I shouted. *awkward silence* "That was just creepy" Nemesis said. I sighed. I transformed into Jetstream. "Let's check out the spaceship...come on!" "We don't know where you are?" "..right, come on!" I gestured them...but THEY CAN'T SEE IT! That was probably the worst feeling I have ever felt for my crew. I led them into a trap. I think the word is "guilt"? Anyway.... "This is nice" Bellum said as he began taking pieces for the repairing of the spaceship. "I don't feel so nice" Arcina said. She was right, there is nothing nice...about a spaceship which is used by your archnemesis which I had made a day ago. This could just spice up my life. ---- "You idiots, let me out of here!" Xaciserp shouted. The Spatiodite and the Pyro-Cyronite lift the Cerebrocrustacean up. The Geochelone Aerio said "Sorry, boss." "You should be sorry, now we are stuck in a planet" ---- I spotted the others...and by the others, I met Xaciserp and his henchmen. This is so awesome. We get to fight. "It's fight or flight, people" Xaciserp said, grinning menacingly at us. We were....a little scared. We did this just yesterday. Suddenly, the Spatiodite floated above and suddenly, everything around us caved it. "Dude, this is bad...." Upto said as he created electric forcefields around us. Suddenly, the Cerebrocrustacean jumped and materialized shards of lightning at us. "Transform!!!" Arcina shouted at me though she was shouting at the wrong direction. She summoned a blast of rainbow light at the spatiodite who kept crushing under the pressure of space. I summoned a blackening force field around all of them. The crushing suddenly stopped. I jumped and transformed into an invisible turbine eleplant alien. I blasted a water blast from the snout. "I can't see a thing!!!!!" Bellum shouted "Ow, my leg!" He created a ball of electricity to see. The others used light energy to see. The Spatiodite was caught offguard as I rammed into him. I transformed back. "Who did this!!!" the Spatiodite screamed in pain. He suddenly floated above us and suddenly created a slice of space. It broke through the forcefield and destroyed everything in its path. "That was just harsh.." Calliste said as she focused an energy blast and shot it at the spatiodite knocking him unconscious. Nemesis and Osirius charged for the Pyro-Cryonite and Xaciserp. We (me, Calliste, Arcina and Upto) had to take care of the Spatiodite and Geochelone Aerio., Nemesis jumped and took out her sword. She slashed at the Spatiodite. A gasp was heard. The Spatiodite fell to the ground...dead. Someone gasped. "Kohanu!!!" Xaciserp shouted. Pyro (I'll just call him that) blasted pure heat at all of us. Suddenly, I felt something melt from my body. It was a long time before I knew I was visible. "You shall pay for this!!!" Xaciserp shouted and a huge lightning crashed between us. Osirius and the others summoned a dome to protect ourselves. While...unfortunately, I was thrown aback by the force of it. "Ow..." I groaned. I transformed into that speedy creature and blasted huge amount of ice spikes at Xaciserp. Well, I gave him a cold reception. He gave me a shock. I know..bad puns. Xaciserp glared madly at me and the others. He asked Pryo-Cryonite to transport them back through the Null Void. "Why were you hear the first place!" Arcina shouted. "......to get the device, idiot!" Xaciserp answered. "This is a crappy ending" I said. Upto said "I know" "You guys will probably never disappear in my life" "No matter, how much you try, you will never see things hidden in plain sight" Bellum said. Nemesis said "Bellum, you just said something smart" "You guys used puns in the end...that's just lame" THE END Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs